the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Sheila Monroe
Asset X (real name Vladimira Petrova), also known as The Assassin, The Expressionless, and later going by her alias Sheila Monroe, was a former Operation Iron Wolf operative and former sniper in the Soviet Armed Forces. In 1970, she was recruited into Operation Iron Wolf, a Soviet supersoldier program, and tasked with obtaining intelligence on US Army general Owen Garfield, a high-ranking general and close friend of then-US President Richard Nixon, whom she was then tasked with assassinating. However, the mission went sideways when she got into a wreck caused by an episode of road rage, which led to an injured Asset X suffering from memory loss. Seeking medical attention, she fled to Cedar Sinai Hospital, near the town of Goshen, West Virginia, where she was restrained by medical personnel (who had no idea who she was). While they were trying to sedate her, she lashed out and displayed extraordinary levels of brutality, killing and cannibalizing one doctor at the hospital, and also slaughtering five policemen, before fleeing the hospital and disappearing into the night. Since that incident, Asset X went into hiding until the summer of 1972, when she voluntarily surrendered herself to the authorities after saving two American teenage girls from a marauding gang of sex offenders. After confessing to everythign she'd done as an asset, Vladimira was sentenced to fifteen years in prison for espionage-though she eventually spent the remaining five as a double agent for the Americans. She retired in 1988, and one year later, she found that she was pregnant with child. She ultimately died in 1996 of lung cancer. Biography Operation Iron Wolf She was born under the name Vladimira Petrova '''on November 19, 1955, in St. Petersburg, Russia. Not much is known about her past prior to joining the Soviet Armed Forces (as detailed in her personnel file), but it is implied that she was a gymnast in her youth. In 1970, she was recruited into Operation Iron Wolf, a Soviet supersoldier program, which was disguised as an internship for a Russian security firm, not realizing what she was getting herself into. Iron Wolf transformed Petrova into a killing machine, using mind control techniques to brainwash her into becoming a Russian killing machine, before training her in a variety of languages, martial arts, marksmanship, and a plethora of other useful combat and field agent skills in order to effectively transform her into a sleeper agent for the Soviet Union. She was known by many names while in the organization. Some of her victims called her '''The Expressionless due to the blank stare she would often give people prior to killing them. Some of her comrades called her the Human Mannequin, thanks to the fact that the plastic surgery she received prior to being deployed on a fateful mission left her resembling a mannequin in a clothing shop. Nontheless, she was brutally efficient as an operative, killing thousands of people undetected for two years. Hospital Massacre and disappearance Main article: ''1972 Cedar Sinai Hospital Massacre In 1972, Petrova, operating under the alias '''Sheila Monroe', was tasked with obtaining intelligence on US Army general Owen Garfield, a high-ranking general and close friend of then-US President Richard Nixon, whom she was then tasked with assassinating. However, the mission went sideways when she got into a wreck caused by an episode of road rage, which led to an injured Asset X suffering from memory loss. She admitted herself into the nearby Cedar Sinai Hospital in Los Angeles, California, but collapsed from her injuries. When she came to, she was being restrained by the hospital staff, who were debating on what to do with her. When the hospital staff tried to sedate her, she fought back with tremendous force, killing and cannibalizing one doctor and five policemen, before fleeing into the night. Asset X eventually became the subject of a police manhunt that lasted until the summer of 1972, where it was found that following the massacre, she escaped to West Virginia, hiding in the small town of Goshen. Unexpected hero TBA Double agent In the summer of 1972, the manhunt for Asset X came to an abrupt end after she had allowed herself to be apprehended by police after saving two American teenagers-Layla Ward and Tessa Knox, from being molested by a roving gang of rapists. According to some police reports, she willingly turned herself in. However, when interrogated by the police about her actions, she found herself unable to respond to their questions and instead began ranting and raving about a Soviet espionage program called "Iron Wolf". Thus, it was believed that Asset X was unfit to stand trial and sent to a psychiatric hospital. She remained there until one year later, in 1973, when she recovered enough memories of her time in Iron Wolf to reveal everything-about how she had voluntarily signed up for a Soviet supersoldier program (not realizing what it really was) and was brainwashed into becoming a killing machine. She even revealed her real name: Vladimira Petrova. Her defense lawyer used Petrova's testimony as part of her defense, claiming that she had no idea what she was getting herself into and could not have known that she was being recruited to become a "brainwashed and crazy assassin." Eventually, Vladimira was offered a deal by the US government: she could face a more lenient prison sentence if she agreed to become a police informant and catch other criminals, or face life in prison. She chose the latter option after the government promised to take care of her family, which had fled to the United States sometime prior to Asset X's recruitment into the program. As a result, she was sentenced to twenty years in prison-spending the first fifteen in a federal Penitentiary and the remaining five as a police informant and asset for Task Force Olympus. During her time in the federal penitentiary, she received visits from the two American girls she rescued from the molesters, and they eventually became fast friends. At the five-year mark of her fifteen year prison sentence, she was transferred from prison to the HQ of Task Force Olympus, which happened to be in the hometown of Goshen, West Virginia, where the two American girls lived. During her time in Olympus, Vladimira moved in with Tessa, with whom Vladimira was closest. However, even after her sentence was over, she voluntarily stayed at Task Force Olympus to continue her career as a career Soviet spy hunter until late May of 1988, when she permanently retired. Final years and death As time went by, Vladimira Makarova, now a US citizen, found it difficult to transition to civilian life after spending most of it in either the military or the Soviet espionage world. However, she was still close friends with Tessa Knox and Layla Ward. In August of 1988, Vladimira legally changed her name to the name given by Iron Wolf as her cover story, Sheila Monroe, after deciding to "purge" herself of any trace of her former life as a Russian killing machine, a decision that Tessa and Layla were surprised about about, but supported nontheless. Later that same year, her life was changed forever when she discovered that she was pregnant; she'd been impregnated by one of her targets she previously assassinated after spending a number of years seducing him. In 1990, Sheila converted to Christianity, something that surprised Tessa and Layla. In 1991 while giving birth to triplets: Theresa, Janice and Edna, whom she loved dearly. She was hesitant to tell her children about her past as a former Russian agent, believing that if the three children knew, they would have her for it. Years later, in 1993, she was diagnosed with lung cancer, a product of her addiction to cigarettes that she picked up during her time in Operation Olympus and struggled to kick ever since she retired. In 1994, she began to get her affairs in order in the event of her death; she wrote a letter to Tessa and Layla asking them not to reveal her past as a former Soviet spy, fearing that if the children found out they'd be traumatized for life. Sheila eventually succumbed to her lung cancer three years later, in 1996, with her children and the two American girls she rescued from molesters all those years ago at her bedside; on her deathbed, she charged Tessa and Layla with taking care of her three daughters and thanked Jesus Christ for blessing the final years of her life before expiring. Personal details Physical appearance Before joining Operation Iron Wolf, Vladimira Petrova was a blonde with blue eyes. She stood at 5'8" and weighed 160 lbs. After joining Operation Iron Wolf, she dyed her hair black (as part of her cover as Sheila Monroe). Prior to her fateful mission that led to the hospital massacre, she had undergone plastic surgery to further disguise herself. This led to her face resembling a mannequin, which often terrified her enemies. Personality TBA Habits and beliefs Being a Soviet citizen, Vladimira was a die-hard Communist and dedicated Marxist. She fits the classical Marxist mold, one who believes that capitalism is evil and religion is an opium for the masses. However, during her drug withdrawal-induced rampage in Cedar Sinai Hospital, she called herself a god before killing one of the hospital staff members, implying that her enhancements and abilities have led to a state of self-delusion, where she thinks of herself as a god because of her superhuman abilities. After changing her name after converting to Christianity, Vladimira/Sheila surprised a great deal of her friends and neighbors, especially Layla and Tessa, who were happy for her nontheless. She spent the last few years of her life dedicated to becoming a faithful follower of Jesus Christ, despite being haunted by her decision to join a Soviet death squad. Powers and abilities Powers *'Enhanced physiology': Asset X's enhanced body led to a greatly enhanced physiology, leading her to survive things that would kill a normal human. She lasted for about a good three hours after her car wreck before collapsing at Cedar Sinai Hospital. *'Enhanced Strength': As a result of the genetic enhancement, Asset X possesses superhuman levels of strength. This was clearly demonstrated when she was able to overpower and kill Cedar Sinai Hospital doctor Arnold Barnes, as well as five police officers, with little to no effort, before escaping into the night. *'Enhanced Durability': Asset X's body can withstand more punishment than a normal human. This not only allows her to last longer during a hand-to-hand fight, but she can also shrug off injuries from falls and gunshot wounds far faster than a normal human. *'Enhanced Agility': Asset X is unbelievably fast, able to outrun most humans, able to perform complex backflips and leaps and bounds to avoid getting shot. This implies a background in gymnastics. *'Enhanced Stamina': Asset X can exert herself far harder than a normal human, able to run for miles before tiring. * Enhanced Reflexes: Asset X can sense an attack seconds faster than a normal human. She was able to sense and evade a policeman's baton mere seconds before said baton actually swung towards her, allowing her to dodge the attack and overpower the man effortlessly. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Asset X is an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant. As a Soviet assassin, she received vast training from Operation Iron Wolf and the Spetsnaz. She employs a fighting style incorporating elements of boxing, Sambo, Systema, Kali knife fighting, and even Jiujitsu. *'Knife Mastery': Asset X is a formidable knife fighter, using the Kali fighting style as one of her main knife fighting techniques. *'Master Marksman': Asset X is a highly proficient marksman, able to shoot and kill a target from miles away. During one particular assassination mission prior to the Cedar Sinai Hospital Incident, she was able to shoot through another person and kill a target. *'Master Assassin': Asset X is a master at staying hidden during assassinations. This has led to her living like a ghost for quite a while until the 1972 Cedar Sinai Hospital Incident. *'Master Acrobat': Asset X is implied to be a former gymnast, as she was able to incorporate gymnastics techniques and forms while evading gunfire during a shootout with local police while escaping Cedar Sinai Hospital. *'Multilingualism': Asset X is fluent in multiple languages. She can speak her native Russian, as well as English, German, Romanian, French, and even Latin. Equipment Weapons *'Dragunov SVD': This Russian sniper rifle was Asset X's weapon of choice throughout much of her military and assassin career. *'Mosin Nagant Model 1891/30': This bolt action sniper rifle was also used by Asset X multiple times during her assassin career. *'OTS-02 Kiparis': This submachine-gun saw a lot of action while owned by Asset X. She was using this weapon during the attempted assassination of US Army general Owen Garfield, only to lose the gun after she was assaulted by an angry road raging driver and run off the road. *'Makarov PM': This small Russian pistol was found abandoned in the remains of Asset X's wrecked car by the LAPD after they happened upon the scene of the wreck. The presence of this weapon provided the first clue to the police indicating that Asset X was a Russian spy. *'AKM': This rifle was part of a weapons cache found in the trunk of Asset X's car by local police, tipping off the authorities that Asset X was a Russian spy. Facilities *'Sheila's Apartment': While operating under the name Sheila Monroe, Vladimira owned an apartment in Los Angeles, California. The address was 450 Hobart Avenue. During the police investigation, this was one of many locations the LAPD investigated during the course of the Iron Wolf Conspiracy. Category:Characters Category:Villains